


to the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle’s legs should be registered as a lethal weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> written for [challenge #505 'legs'](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1878257.html) at femslash100 on lj.

Clary is well aware how dangerous it is to get distracted during a fight; Heaven knows Alec has told her enough. Stay sharp, be aware of your surroundings.

All she’s aware of right now, however, is Isabelle’s _legs_.

Impossibly long, accentuated by the length of her dress and the dangerously tall heels she’s wearing, Isabelle’s legs should be registered as a lethal weapon.

Case in point: the roundhouse kick she delivers to the demon coming for Clary, which allows Clary enough time to gather her wits and stab it. When she looks up, she’s greeted by a gorgeous, smug grin.

“See something you like?” she says, coy and flirtatious.

“I don’t see how you can fight in those,” Clary evades, gesturing to the heels.

“Practice,” she says and then tilts her head, “you complaining?”

“If there’s a chance they could get you killed,” Clary says, but it comes out weak and they both know Izzy’s too graceful for that to be a real concern.

Isabelle throws back her head and laughs; something that, no matter how many times Clary sees it, never fails to make her breath hitch. “Sweetheart,” she says, “they’re more likely to be the death of you.”

 


End file.
